


Post-bonanza marathon

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gran is a dumbass, M/M, Set after Hot Summer Fete, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: After everyone racked up a lot of extra pounds, it's time for the local fitness fanatic to help them all into shape
Relationships: Gran/Joel (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Post-bonanza marathon

"Alright, everyone! Now, a lap around the beach! You can do it, I believe in you!"

"Aye aye, sir!"

With the eating contest finally over, another event began, hopefully a brand new tradition all on its own, as all the contestants, plus a couple vacationers who thought exercise sounded like a good idea, ran behind the enthusiastic coast guard.

At least some of them were regretting joining this, but the leader was surprisingly good at picking up and encouraging stragglers. Meanwhile, the Grandcypher crew that lost at the first and second round of the contest, alongside the Captain and Lizard that stood at support duty, watched the scene from a small distance.

"Whew! Joel is really good at leading people onwards, huh? I guess I should ask him to help my Knights with their training!" Charlotta said, cheerfully.

"I could say the same. It's rather inspiring." Leona agreed, from under the shade of a parasol she picked up.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking…" Vyrn said, poking into the conversation, "Siero organized this to help everyone who participated get back into shape, right? So, why aren't you suffering, too?"

"Oh! Since we are all in the Grandcypher, Joel scouted us and ran us through these drills ahead of time, Vyrn!" Lyria explained, cheerfully, "That's what he invited me and Charlotta to a couple of days ago."

"And then it was my turn, the day after that." Leona piped in.

"As for myself, I was injured, and today I took care of the oyster mess, so he let me slack off a bit. I plan on joining soon, though." Redluck said, with a joyful expression.

“I see. Lucio?” Gran asked.

“It’s not like I even competed in the first place. Besides,” Flashing an unnecessary smile, the man added, “I always keep in shape, no matter what.”

“That checks out, yup.” Proceeding to turn towards the crowd’s leader, the captain shouted, “KEEP AT IT, MY JOEL! YOU’RE DOING GREAT!”

The augustan flashed a thumbs-up, before getting back to his job. A bit worried, Leona questioned, “He sure is doing an excellent job there. But is he going to be alright? He did do this exact routine two days in a row, before doing it with all these people.”

“Nah, don’t worry! My Joel can do this without breaking a sweat!”

“Are you sure? He IS making sure to give advice and help to EVERYONE.” Charlotta questioned, while helping herself to some coconut water.

“Yeah! I’d know it better than anyone! He has enough stamina to keep ME up all night!”

At that moment, Gran was as completely unaware of what he just said as Lyria was. However, the same couldn’t be said for the other people that were with him. Vyrn just plain sighed. Leona’s cheeks turned into a deep red as she averted her eyes. Charlotta choked on her drink, and started coughing uncontrollably. Redluck just disapprovingly muttered something about young fools, while glad that Io and Kolulu were at the marathon. And Lucio, of course, just let out a small “Oh my”l.

Before anyone could even make their captain realize his mistake, a shadow, filled with something that almost, but not quite, was murderous intent, appeared behind him. With the kind of calmness that promised sweat and exhaustion, said person said, “Hey, dear? Aren’t you gonna join us too? Come on, we are all waiting!”

“Eh? But I didn’t take part in the contest at all-”

“I said.” Joel repeated, “Work. Out. Now.”

At that moment, dread sunk into the still oblivious captain, as the much weaker coast guard summoned the raw determination needed to drag him to the beach.

Joel would let him off easily, the others knew. And most certainly lovingly tend to his boyfriend once the event was over. 

But, for now, the poor captain joined the contest winners into the oh-so-not-worth-it victory lap.


End file.
